


untold

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Licking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: “what are you doing to me, ahsoka tano?” he asked in a quiet yet desperate voice, it did something to her that she didn’t know, but it made her move closer to him. he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, she let out a small gasp as he parted them, a sudden urge to lick his thumb.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	untold

It was another late night, the day full of adrenaline and cautious as they kept out of knowing eyes and careful not to do anything that would send the population off on who they really were. Despite a year after being on the run from the Empire they both knew that they should never let their guard down to anyone, even each other. 

However the last one was slowly fading, from all the time working together they had become somewhat close enough to see the other not as enemies, close enough to turn their backs to each other and sleep in the same bed.

That’s exactly the position they were in now, the sun had long set with the light of the moon shining through their window of one of Maul’s bases. This one was small and all black but provided that they needed; a refresher, holoprojector, rations and a bed which was a decent side for both of them to use. The Ahsoka at the start of the team up would have been so uncomfortable sharing a bed with Maul, especially when they were so close; but it’s been a long and hard year where now it actually feels kind of normal to be this close to Maul - kind of.

They had their backs to each other but she could feel a bit of his warmth radiating off him, the space between them was enough that they wouldn’t brush up against each other if they moved, but it was also welcoming to just...be together.

Ahsoka paid no attention to the thought, fighting back as she faced the wall, trailing the small cracks that weren’t serious for the building to fall, but if left over time, they would be. 

She couldn’t get to sleep despite the rushed feelings she had in daylight and how late it was, she was wide awake - something was keeping her up. Unfortunately she knew what it was and it made her want to curl to a corner and fade away, it would certainly save her the embarrassment.

Over the past few months she had changed with being with Maul, at the start she was always cautious, snippy and fairly untrusting, always questioning his moves and motives. But over time it all started to fade, especially when he had saved and comforted her a few times, it made her give it back to him and now...now they’re close, closer then what she wouldn’t have liked at the start. But now things have changed, especially her feelings on him. Now instead anger and irritation she felt, care and -

 _No_. She shakes the thought. _Not that word_. She couldn’t use it with him, she wouldn’t - she refused.

She clutched the pillow under her head, breathing softly with closed eyes. Attempting to get to sleep and wake when the morning comes, continuing how they always have. She tried for a few minutes and didn't get anywhere, and bit a frustrated groan back.

The feeling of turning over, to see him comes and rises. She ponders on it, weighting out her options, one side won over and she gently turned to face him. 

His back is her view and the soft cover over them has fallen midway to his torso, his upper body is bare from all clothing as he rid it all before he slept and she had to force herself to stop staring before he could catch her.

Now he was asleep, at least she was sure he was and facing the wall, so she could stare as long as she wanted, and stare she did.

He was handsome, she could admit that and his body was attractive, another point she could admit but only to herself. His tattoos had always intrigued her, she had wondered of their meanings and how he got them and when she had the guts to ask him he told her everything. She had cried at the torture Sidious gave him and did her best to comfort him, yet he was also doing the same to her. It was a moment where they had comforted each other a few months into their alliance, and caused it to become stronger.

She could also feel the warmth radiating off him and craved to touch it, it wouldn’t take much to close the space between them and with Maul asleep, it should be easy.

So that’s what Ahsoka did, she slowly and quietly moved to him until she was a few inches away. She lifted a hand and ever so slowly and placed it on his back, a silent gasp as the warmth engulfed her skin. It gave her goosebumps and the desire for more; more warmth, more skin, more _him_. 

She sank into her desires and let herself feel him, gently tracing his tattoos. The long dip of black meeting red, the pointed and curved shapes on his shoulders and upper arm and a red diamond before the cover came into view. Her breathing has slightly become heavier, for so long she wanted to touch him like this, and now she is.

“Enjoying yourself Lady Tano?”

Her head whipped up so see that he had turned his face so one of his golden eyes were staring at her, she was captivated by them for a few seconds before realising what she was doing and instantly drew her hand back, her cheeks heating from embarrassment. 

“I…” She wanted to say something but what? She couldn’t tell him that she wanted to feel him, it was too embarrassing and creepy. 

His gaze didn’t waver. “There was no need to stop, you can continue your actions by all means. Don’t let your embarrassment stop you.”

She bit her lip and blushed more, she was sure her blue stripes had darkened and cursed at her species for allowing such a clear show of emotion. Her eyes went to his back which was already calling her back, she hesitated and refused to look back at him, embarrassed to meet his eye. Slowly she raised her hand and placed it on his back again, she heard a small intake of breath and paused.

What was that? Was her touch having some effect on him? It couldn’t have been something bad as he basically urged her to come back and continue her movements, Maul wasn’t one really one to thrive on pain on himself. At least Ahsoka thought he didn’t. 

“Go on.” He urged again, her heartbeat quickened from it’s usual pace and she swallowed before moving. She started slowly, tracing the down the sides and getting to the pointed end before going over the long zigzags from his shoulder, the sharp lines down his upper arm and the red diamond. She quickly had it memorised, her movements coming to a normal pace then before. 

She couldn’t stop staring, she knew the horrendous way he got them but she couldn’t help but find them-

“Beautiful.” Her whisper was quiet of course but loud enough for both of them to hear. She sank further into her desires and got closer, and pressed her lips at the end of the black point.

Her eyes snapped open, realising what she had done and quickly pulled and pushed her body away. But Maul was faster as he grabbed her hands and he turned to her, holding her in place. She was too embarrassed to look at him and turned her face away, positive that her stripes were near red like her cheek.

“Lady Tano.” She couldn’t see him so she couldn’t see his facial expression, but she didn’t hear any anger or irritation in his voice. No matter, she wouldn’t look at him.

“Tano.”

She refused.

“Ahsoka.”

She tensed, he only called her by her first name if the situation was dire or for a bit of teasing. Despite them getting closer he strangely didn’t use her first name a lot, she always wondered why.

But it sent something off in her, goosebumps on her skin which ever so slightly, heated up and her heart thump. She knew why but refused to say it, refused to admit it. Her hands clenched slightly, he brushed his thumbs over them which only made her heartbeat thump more, and her blush darken.

“Ahsoka,” He said again. “Look at me.”

It was a demand but a gentle one, one that she gave in and followed. She turned her face back to him but avoided his eyes, one of his hands let go and softly grabbed her chin and tilted it up. Her eyes couldn’t help but follow the movement and soon she was looking into golden circles that lit up under the dark. 

“What did you say?” He asked in a whisper, fingers rubbing against hers softly. She realised that he was asking what she said about his skin, his tattoos. She didn’t really want to say it again, but his voice held a small plea, and she couldn’t deny it.

“Beautiful.” She said. “I...called your skin beautiful.”

“Why?” He looked lost at her words, possibly wondering why she would use that word. 

Ahsoka swallowed before replying. “Because I find them beautiful, I do. I...I know the way you got them, the way _he_ gave them to you was awful but...I can’t but find nothing but beauty in them.”

His eyes widen at her words, his hand from her chin coming to cradle her cheek and jaw. It was a bit firm but didn't hurt. She looked at him in surprise at how desperate he looked at her, how...confused and relieved he looked? 

“What are you doing to me, Ahsoka Tano?” he asked in a quiet yet desperate voice, it did something to her that she didn’t know, but it made her move closer to him. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, she let out a small gasp as he parted them, a sudden urge to lick his thumb.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” He made her nervous, embarrassed, comfortable...happy. He made her feel all the good emotions and helped with the bad ones, he made her feel warm and at home, a concept she hadn’t had in so long after leaving the Order. 

He pulled her closer so that their chests were touching, the air around them suddenly becoming warm and full of tension just waiting to be cut. Ahsoka leaned her chin up and stopped halfway, she could feel the change in him, the need which was breaking so quickly. 

He finished it and pressed his lips against hers, and all the tension was now gone. The kiss was ever so slow and gentle, both of them wanting to feel and taste every inch of the other. A small moan left Ahsoka’s lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hands cupping the back of his neck. Maul gives his own moan and wraps his arms over her waist, rubbing against her back gently. 

When they pulled away pants left their lips, Ahsoka was sure she was fully red now but didn’t care. All that mattered was the man before her, this moment that she had craved and desired these past few months. They stared at each other, eyes flicking and gazing before Ahsoka resumed their kiss. 

The kiss started to get heated and desperate, Maul nipped at her bottom lip before entering once again, their tongues in a heated dance. She started to let her moans out as her body began to rub against him, getting hotter by the minute. Their legs start to intertwine as they move and their hands get intense, Maul gives a low growl against her lips before he’s on top of her, holding himself with his hands on either side on the pillow and legs caging her own in. 

Ahsoka looked up at him panting, all her embarrassment was gone and now there was want. Her hands fell to his shoulders and her eyes went to his chest, taking in the new tattoos and abs. He looked so good to her that she licked her lips, wanting to trail her tongue down his skin. Maul watches the motion and with a slight smirk, leans down and presses his lips to her neck, antagonising the skin with lingering licks, sucks and grazing teeth.

She let out a gasp at the wonderful sensation, hands at the back of his neck and she pulled him in closer and managed a leg out under him to wrap around his waist. He trailed his lips down her throat to the collar of her shirt, giving a nip at the last piece of skin before leaning and sitting on his knees. His hands came to her cheeks and brushed his thumbs against the skin before going down to her shoulders, her sides, torso and then back up. He then trailed on her collarbone, hidden underneath her top before coming to her breasts. He rubbed the sides before cupping and giving them a firm squeeze, giving a groan at the feel of them.

Ahsoka arched into him with a moan and shivered when his thumbs made contact with her hardened nipples under her bra. She felt her core begin to throb and wetter, the feeling was so very familiar and hopefully something could be done about it.

His hands came to the end of her shirt and he looked at her for permission, she gave it to him in a nod and sat up so he could take it off, her bra following after. They landed on the floor somewhere, neither of them cared. Ahsoka laid back down with her hands turned over so her palms faced the ceiling on either side of her.

She jumped when his hands made contact with her skin, the warmth of them making goosebumps. His fingers trailed her collarbone then went in between her breasts, before cupping both breasts yet again but this time, they were bare. 

“Ah,” Ahsoka moaned and leaned into his touch, whimpering as her nipples were rubbed with his thumbs and fingers. He leaned down and she jumped again when his breath hit her skin, his tongue reaching out and licking a nipple seconds later. “Oh!”

The feel of his tongue was so good, she arched as he continued to lick, such and pull before doing the same to the other one. His tongue trailed down her torso, leaving gentle bites before stopping at her pants. He looked at her again for permission and she again nodded, no sooner later they along with her underwear were removed and thrown somewhere in the room.

“Beautiful.” Maul looked down on her in fascination making her blush. 

He sat on his knees and glided his hands over her thighs down to her ankles, her hips buckled just a bit as he continued on the inside, dangerously close to her core. They were bent so it made it easier for him to get in contact with the area that needed touch the most, she moaned when he traced her folds and clit. When he deemed her wet enough he entered a finger, making her jump again and moan loudly.

 _Finally_. She thought, after so many years of feeling this way and having nothing to help it, and months of wanting this from Maul - she was finally getting something. Her hands clutched the pillow slightly as he pumped his finger in and out of her and gave a choked moan when two more were entered. 

But it wasn’t enough, she wanted something else, something wet.

“Maul,” She moaned his name and took glee in the growl he gave. “Maul, I…”

“What do you need?” He asked, leaning down and kissed her leku. “Tell me Ahsoka, tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” 

She whimpered, the sound of his voice so close to her turning her on even more. “You’re….you’re tongue,”

He pulled away and she gasped at the gleam in his eyes, it was so bright. “As you wish.” 

He kissed down her body, drinking in her moans and gasps of pleasure. Ahsoka tensed when he got close to her core and waited, he kissed her clit and traced her folds with his tongue before entering. 

“Oh!” Her back arched and hips buckled, Maul placed his hands on her hips to keep her still as he continued his assault. His tongue flicked and brushed against her, one of her hands came down to his head, avoiding his horns. She tilted her head back into the pillow and squealed when Maul put his hands under her thighs and lifted her legs up, but then she felt him sucking and biting at her skin and she moaned loudly. “Maul!” 

He growled against her which she found oh so sexual as it vibrated through her body. She felt something tight in her abdomen similar to a knot, like in a few more moments she will release. “M-Maul, I-”

“I know.” He whispered and nipped at her thigh and entered three fingers in her again, the sound of her wetness echoing through the room. “Come undone for me.”

Her hold on his head tightened as does the one on the pillow, she gritted her teeth as the knot tightened. Maul went harder and she gasped and moaned, buckled her hips again as she clenched around his tongue. “M-Maul, Maul!”

“ _Ahsoka_.”

With one last final and loud moan she climaxed, Maul licked it all up as her chest heaved from her panting. As soon as he was done he kissed up her body and peppered her face with soft kisses, her breathing came to a calm and normal pace. His hands came to cradle her chin, the three fingers coaxed in her leaving traces and she used her hand to push them to her lips so she could lick it off. Maul's eyes watched her in awe and lust as he felt her warm tongue on his skin, and pulled it out when she’s done and kissed her.

She hummed as they pulled away, exhausted. Maul caressed her cheeks and trailed kisses from her forehead to her nose, making her giggle. His lips tugged in a smile and her heart warmed when it’s genuine, not like the sick, sadistic and manic one’s she had seen so many times. 

“Tired?”

She hummed again as she nodded. He changed their positions so he was laid on his back with her on his chest, a hand around her waist and another on her back. Both her hands were on his chest as her legs laid in between his. She signed in comfort as his hands traced circles on her back.

“Is this better?”

“Yes.” She leaned and looked up at him. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, My Lady.”

One of her brows quirked in amusement. “My Lady? That’s new.”

“Yes well,” The hand on her back came to her cheek one more, brushing his thumb over her marking. “I thought it was about time to use it, it suits you.” He gazed into her eyes. “Do you think so?” 

“I think so, My Lord.”

Now it was his turn to raise a brow in amusement, she smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his torso.

“Good night Maul.”

His hand joins his other around her waist and she sank into him as his hold on her tightened.

“Good night, Ahsoka.”


End file.
